The invention relates to a clip for mounting siding. In one aspect, the invention relates to a clip that provides good holding power between a siding panel and a trim strip. In another aspect, the invention relates to a method for mounting a siding panel to a trim strip.
The current popular building materials for cladding both commercial and domestic buildings includes siding panels made of metal, such as aluminum, and plastics, such as vinyl. These panels are preformed with profiles simulating at least two rows of clapboard with each panel having top and bottom edges profiled for interlocking with adjacent panels. The panels also have surfaces which may be textured and coated with an almost permanent color finish. The panels are usually started on the building with a starter strip or bracket at the bottom edge of the wall to be covered. The top edge of the panel is secured to the building by inserting it into a trim strip which is an elongated preformed member of the same material as the siding panels and which defines a groove receiving the edge of the panel.
This type of mounting preserves the integrity of the panel, but is not sufficiently secure for all mounting situations. The normal method of improving the security of the mounting is to emboss the edge of the panel with a plurality of spaced apart crimps. These crimps can then be used to grip into the groove of the trim strip to hold the panel in place. While this provides an initial improvement in securing the panel, it is not a permanent fix in that the materials of the panel can relax or flow with time, tending to resume their original shape. Thus an initially tight grip between a panel and the trim may, with time, become sufficiently loose that the panel could be removed by certain weather conditions. U.S. Pat. No. 4,854,101 discloses a crimpable clip that may be used to join panels together. However, this clip requires a special tool and additional time to install.
It would seem that a viable alternative would be to simply nail the top of the panel into the trim strip by driving nails through both the trim and panel. This would undoubtedly secure the member together, but it would also void manufacturers warranties on the panels, be unsightly, and not permit the panels to flex with respect to each other.
A mounting clip that is simple and easy to install and permits some degree of movement between the panels being joined would be very desirable.